Reborn Drabbles
by mimma
Summary: A dumping for my drabbles. Assorted, in future.
1. The Sky Is Falling

The Sky is Falling; TYL!Hibari

A little yellow bird jumps around and chirps, something like distress in every quivering feather. He doesn't like planes. _The sky is falling_, he says, because Mukuro is an ass and Chrome likes children's stories. _The sky is falling_.

Hibari slits open an eye and stares at his bird. There's a message from Gokudera Hayato next to today's newspaper and gently steaming tea. The enemy are moving, and Hibari has a mission that has taken him away from Namimori. He's flying back now, abandoning his search for more weapons, any weapons for the Vongola to use in their losing war.

_The sky is falling_, says Hibird, and jumps around desolately.

_The boss is dead_, reads the message. It goes on to detail movements, routes and plans of action, but Hibari can sense Yamamoto Takeshi's hand in them. The real message is the one only from Gokudera, four words and the end of his world.

Folded on the table, the newspaper displays the headline of floods in so-and-so, but Hibari has no need of paper to tell him how the wind will change.

_Mist in the morning_, and no one has really heard from Mukuro in months.

_The storms are over for now, the thunder and rain subsiding_, Yamamoto will not let Gokudera fall, but Lambo is scant protection. They'll strike again, as fast and soon as possible.

There is no talk of sunny weather or cloudy skies, but Sasagawa will come as fast as he can go.

_The boss is dead._

Hibird sings, subsides. Perches on Hibari's shoulder. _The sky is falling_, he chirps sadly.

Hibari's hands ghost over rings as light and useless as air. He misses the heavy weight of only ever having to carry one ring, and the solidity of it's marking.

The sky is falling, and his boss is dead.

-end-


	2. Mafia Lady

Title: Mafia Lady

Title: Mafia Lady

Rating: G

Pairing: Haru/Tsuna

Summary: Haru is going to be a Mafioso, at last.

When she's eighteen Haru graduates from her prestigious high school and skips the ceremony to catch a plane to Italy. Kyoko's going to a nice arts college, but the boys have already been gone for half a year. She would have gone sooner, but Tsuna had begged her repeatedly not to throw her life away for him.

_You are my life_, she thinks at him, and tries not to begrudge Yamamoto and Gokudera their devotion.

She's diverted to first class in the check-in, and is puzzled and confused until she's escorted to the plush, luxurious seats, and sitting at the window is Hibari Kyouya, head tilted back, legs crossed. He's wearing a crisp, dark suit and looks completely at home, on his shoulder Namimori's unofficial mascot bird is dozing. It figures that the bird belongs to him. It figures even more when Haru spots the envelope of one of the stationery sets she'd gone crazy over once and handed out at least one to every one she knew.

This one has little bombs on it, round little spheres with a spark at their tip. Haru giggles to herself at the thought of grumpy Gokudera using the cutesy stationery, after they'd fought so bitterly about it- so many had seemed to suit him, and finally he'd said he'd torch the lot if she gave him anymore.

Hibari-san lazily opens an eye when she slides into the seat. Gokudera's letter is an informal, brusque affair, a scolding about the expense because of that bird bastard, a tantrum about trying to run off to Italy without telling them, an offhand mention of safety and several repeated warnings not to make noise when Hibari-san is sleeping, written in a familiar, beloved hand.

"If you make any noise," Hibari tells her, "I'll bite you to death."

Haru nods slowly. Kyoko has told her enough stories about the dreaded Hibari Kyouya- she wonders that he hadn't needed a whole plane to himself to get through the journey without bloodshed.

By the time they've landed Haru has tried out nearly every feature of first class, learned fifty-nine new Italian phrases (mostly obscene, because Hibari does not take well to drunk rich men shouting at the stewardesses), christened the yellow bird Hibird and offered thanks to a merciful god for Gokudera's largesse. It would have been unbearable in economy. At the airport everyone carefully does not stare at the girl escorted by men in their dark suits, Haru wonders if they think she's a mob princess even though the men are here for Hibari. Their Japanese is passable, mostly because Hibari exhibits an immediate and extreme distaste for hearing less of the language, that he's come to this tranquility-forsaken country at all is obviously rather more than he can bear. He gets a whole car to himself, plus an unlucky driver. Haru rides cheerfully with the others, and forces them to correct her pronunciation over and over again.

At the house to greet her is- everyone, Bianchi and Fuuta and Lambo and I-pin and Ryohei-san and Chrome-san and Gokudera and Yamamoto and- and _him_. (It's unfair that she had to say to goodbye to most of his family when they left her, she thinks- she's his family too.)

Her first hug is just for him. "Haru has missed you so much," she whispers. He doesn't look different, not like she had imagined he would. But the shine hasn't worn off him, this boy she's loved for four years and more.

"I'm sorry," he tells her, and means _for everything_. Haru can't wait to show him that she has no regrets.


	3. LeonTsuna

Written for the Leon/Tsuna April fool's joke on LJ

Written for the Leon/Tsuna April fool's joke on LJ

**Love Found**

Spanner smiled charmingly at Tsuna. Tsuna vaguely recalled once receiving that exact same smile from a snake. One with different-colored eyes.

"I am obsessed with you," the man informed him devoutly. "You are small. You are cute. You pack so much power into such a small package! You are _Japanese_. You are _so_ Japanese! I will love you _all my life_."

"Um," said Tsuna, horribly tempted to get the headset to ask Gokudera or Yamamoto what exactly one was supposed to do when offered a confession of everlasting love and devotion. Gokudera mostly ignored them. Yamamoto had some system by which he alerted girls to his lifelong love affair with baseball, or _long hard things _and _balls_ and-urgh, Tsuna was grossing himself out. Tsuna- well, actually, the last few times Tsuna had been presented with some one's heart for his own, it had been Gokudera, Chrome, Mukuro, and Hibari. (the second, unfortunately, quite literally. Mukuro-sama could always make her more!) In that order. It had not gone well. Why couldn't he be universally desired by _girls_?

There was a loud explosion. Neither of them paid any notice to it, and it was therefore with some irritation that Xanxus shot out most of the ceiling to get their attention.

"What?" said Spanner absently. "Are you black spell? Fuck off, you don't have clearance to be around white spell when we're interrogating prisoners."

"I'm _Varia_ you fucking scum," snarled Xanxus. "And you-_shit_ Sawada why the hell are you _naked_?"

Tsuna tried ineffectually to cover his boxers. What was wrong with his life? Why for once couldn't he face horrible danger fully clothed?

Xanxus strode over and picked up Tsuna in one easy move. "That's _mine_," yelped Spanner in an injured tone.

"No," corrected Xanxus. "It's mine. It's been mine for three years. Get your own damn Sawada." He glanced around, and smirked. "See if you can _improve_ on it as much as you have Gola Mosca. Which by the way was also mine."

Spanner pulled a gun. Xanxus pulled a gun. Spanner pulled a Mosca.

Tsuna gaped at Spanner. Where the hell had he hidden the robot? None of the pockets were very big. "Huh?" he said aloud.

Spanner grimaced. "That was…unpleasant. However-! Varia, _die_!"

There was another, louder explosion. This one was attention-worthy for the way it rainbow sparkled all over the place. And-through the smoke- through the dust- through the inconvenient rubble that inevitably results from severe structural damage underground- Tsuna felt his eyes fill with tears, mostly to wash out the dust. But, partly for his _savior_.

"_LEON_," he cried, and they ran into each others- well, one pair of arms and another- tentacle thing.

AND THEN THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER THE END.


	4. Reaction

For every action, there is an opposite and equal reaction

For every action, there is an opposite and equal reaction. The TYL people in the past.

Chrome walked the roads of Namimori, marveling at the brightness of the sun.

There's somewhere she must go. Kokuyo is still destroyed, still whole, still-

"FUCK YOU VONGOLA WHAT THE HELL D'YOU-"

-noisy.

"Ken," she said, climbing the stairs with all the poise of- well, Mukuro-sama. "Chikusa. Don't fight."

"About bloody time you got- you-" They gaped at her. At least, the boys do, all four of them. The two men nodded greetings, and she inclined her head back at them. Ken and Chikusa are exactly as they were, and she can't help but be happy _and_ sad about that.

Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi make her less happy than their burdens, but she can forgive them for that. Sasagawa Ryohei and Hibari Kyouya may never do the same.

Chikusa stared at her. "Chrome?"

"Yo," said Yamamoto casually. "Glad to see that the rumors of your death were very much exaggerated."

"And yours," said Chrome back, as though they don't know exactly whose death they're talking about. The guardians have never quite forgiven her for attempting to free Mukuro-sama that time.

"Glo Xinia's all talk," said Gokudera. "Still- the fifth floor?"

Chrome shrugged. They've never cared much for disclosing their actions to one another- and for all the relative closeness the guardians had during their childhood- _this time_, she realizes- time and duty has driven them apart. There's only reason she's here now, and that boy is ten years in the future.

_Chrome,_ whispered Mukuro-sama in her head. _What is this?_

Chrome took off the eye-patch. _It's best if you see for yourself_.

.0.

Gokudera Hayato is nothing if not competent. However, Gokudera is also nothing if not abrasive. When Chrome returned to the activities, Mukuro-sama and Hibari-san were spitting nails.

_Chrome_, Mukuro-sama demanded. _Is this true?_

She opened her mind to him, memories upon memories if them and theirs. When he got to Boss's death, Chrome gasped from the hard spike of fury- and Mukuro punched Gokudera in the face. With her broken arm.

"How could this have happened?" he demanded. "_How_?"

Yamamoto lifted an eyebrow. "Y'know he-" point at Gokudera, who looked like he was about to smack a bitch. "hit me too. Hell of an arm even when we were kids."

Gokudera and Mukuro-sama both look nauseated at the suggestion that they are anything alike.

Gokudera relaxed, inch by inch. "Like you even bruised, bastard," he grumbled.

Mukuro-sama is boiling, boiling, and Chrome laid her hands upon his shoulders in their place. They're the same height here. _Don't waste time regretting what hasn't yet happened,_ she whispered to him. _I- she is with him. Boss will protect her. He has protected me all these years. It is- it is my turn, to do all that I can for him_.

He gazed at her- at how she sees herself now- and touched the curve of her face. _You grew up, Chrome_, he breathed at her. _When did I miss it?_

_You have always been with me, _she assured him. _And I will always be with you. How much do you know_, she said, and Gokudera has already dragged off Sasagawa, Yamamoto commandeered Ken and Chikusa in a bid to make Hibari Kyouya more deadly than he already is. _How much do you know about the rings?_

-end-


	5. TYL MukuroTsuna

Mukuro heard the news perhaps two minutes after it happened, the cry going through Millefiore like a howl to the gods

_Mukuro After Tsuna's death_

Mukuro heard the news perhaps two minutes after it happened, the cry going through Millefiore like a howl to the gods.

_The Vongola is dead!_

Leonard Lippi laughs at this with the friends he's made since his arrival. He whoops along with everyone else when some smartass hoists himself up on a table and pantomimes the slow-mo version of Sawada's death, riddled with bullets. He voices grandiose plans and praises the name of Byakuran to that person's smiling face.

Mukuro's mind whirls wildly through what this means for him. There has to be a new boss coming up, some one to marshal the remaining Vongola and families against the Millefiore. Gokudera would be key, but Gokudera will be in no state to take command. Will it be Xanxus? The Varia have kept their own counsel, but one long-ago meeting was more than enough to convince Mukuro that the man's a fool. Mukuro can- can- can _what_?

The Vongola is dead. Tsunayoshi is gone, the stupid little fool, and that means that the guardians will fall apart like flowers in the wind. It means that Hibari will abandon his searches and hole himself up in his beloved Namimori to wait until Byakuran simply exorts a nuclear weapon from any government under his thumb and nukes the whole place as deadweight loss. It means that Gokudera and Yamamoto will follow their dead men to fulfill their death wishes that much sooner. It means that Sasagawa and Bovino will cut their losses and take who they can save far, far underground and leave the rest to rot, running for the rest of their lives.

It means that Glo Xinia will catch his Chrome. She's gone to Japan looking for protection long gone.

It means that Mukuro is here, risking- well, not much- in the heart of the Millefiore for shits and giggles. Mukuro wants to be back in Vongola headquarters, want to seize bloody Gokudera with Chrome's skinny (unbroken) arms and punch him across the face a few times, pick him up and shout at him, mock his goddamn _loyalty_.

What good is all the talk about loving your family? _Where was Tsunayoshi's precious family when he __**fell**_?

Leonard cries off the celebrations with a headache. Mukuro drops to his knees in his room and pounds the mattress in frustration.

Tsunayoshi is _dead_.

Mukuro is matchless once again, beholden to no stupid _boy_ with the brains creation had given a plant. And not a very smart plant.

On his (well, Guido's) knees, head bowed, Mukuro plans. There go his plans to at some point 'die' flamboyantly in Tsunayoshi's defense, the several to posses his body, one to marry him off to Chrome. How dare he? How dare he _die_? How _can_ he die?

Mukuro _plans_. If there is a space in his plans for clear eyes and a clearer smile, Mukuro is too busy imagining that smiling bastard's one being smashed into shards to notice.

("No party for you last night, Leo-kun? You were very boring, just going back to pray by your bed." Smile. Laugh. Again with the damn marshmallows.

Leonard Lippi is a good catholic boy. "By-Byakuran-sama, I just-I just hope we will be as successful in all our ventures as these.")


End file.
